Of Bad Things and Glee
by SlashOnlyGirl
Summary: One day just when gleek club practice started something happened that you never thought would little romance
1. The First Bad Meet

Of Bad Things And Glee

Chapter 1: The First Bad Meet

Kurt's PoV

Last period seemed to go on forever, I thought of sleeping but then I might drool on my 150$ Calvin Klein sweater, and I konw that is so not gonna happen. Just when I felt myself drifting the bell rang _finally _I thought.

I ran to my locker as fast as I could so I could get to my gleek club meeting on time. When I finally got there did my combo, got all my books then ran like crazy. I made it just before Mr. Shue came in.

"Oka guys today I have some new music we're playing for the peep rally next week". Then he handed out the sheet music. I read it over it was 'New Divide' by Likin Park. _"Oh fantastic one of my favorites"_ I thought to myself.

I looked over everyone, most of them looked happy (mostly Finn.) Just when we were about to start the practice a bunch of men burst through the door like mad men.

The men scaned the room until all of them turned to Finn. Then one of the men yelled "That's him, that's the quarterback get him!"

_"No!"_ my head screamed _"not Finn!"_

Then the men advanced on him, everyone else crowed in the corner

"Worst Meet Ever" he whispered

___________________________________________________________________

Thats the first chapter R&R, but if its about grammer dont because i get pissed!!!!!!!!

'calm jessica calm' *deep breath* okay im fine anyway please review


	2. He Cares

Of Bad Things and Glee

Chapter 2:He Cares

Finn's PoV

As they come closer so many questions pop into my head: why do they want me?, who are they? and what are they going to do to me?

Then when I was sure that one was about to jump when I heard a bang and also a loud thump. We all looked and saw that one of the men was knocked out on the floor. Then I looked up to see Kurt holding a music stand.

_'All right, you go man!' _I thought. Kurt then turned to look at me, but instead of that cocky grin a look of fear was spread across his face. _'Wow, he really cares so much he would knock out some dude?' _I didnt get time to think cause that is when the others changed at him, and tried to beat him.

But Kurt was holding them off with strong punches. _'I never knew he could be so violent'_

Kurt's yell threw me out of my thoughts "Run! dont just stand like a mannequin in Macy's run!" So then I grabbed the others and ran out the back door. We just stood listening and watching the fight.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt's PoV

I was punching to save my life now. My arms were aching like I held 10 shopping bags in each arm. On my next swing I missed and one of those garbage wearing goons pinned a arm behind my back. I let out a scream of pain _'I cant do this anymore I'm sorry Finn.'_

____________________________________________________________________________________

Finn's PoV

_I pulled Kurt behind the bleachers after football practice. He seemed shocked and that was good I wanted this to be a surprise for the little angel._

_"Finn, what are you doing?" he said, a demanding look across his face. I took a quick look around to make sure that we were alone._

_"Finn, are you listening to..." but I cut him off with a sweet kiss to those rosy lips. He was shocked for a few seconds, but then after he got over it he returned it with the same intensity._

_After a few minutes we broke off for air, smiles plastered on our faces. Then he looks up at me with those beautiful eyes and says "I love y.."_

A scream makes me jump right out of my skin. I look to see Kurt with his arm twisted behind his back. I look around and see all the girls bunched together crying and the guys are staring through the window in pure shock and fear. I turn my head to see Kurt being pounded on by those goons.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt's PoV

I couldnt take it, so I let them beat me into a pulp. Ever though they were beating very hard I didnt feel any pain, because I had something on my mind: Finn. He was the only reason I actually started fighting these goons. I felt a tear roll down my face as I thought that I might never get to tell him how I really feel.

Then they stopped suddenly, I turned to see that the leader was grinning like he was an evil genius. Then he bent down to my level and whispered in my ear "if you dont give him up now will kill you."

"Go to hell!" I whispered very harshly in his ear. Then he stood up and pulled a knife out of that cheap, fake leather jacket. "Very well then, but you go first" then he shot his arm down. I closed my eyes and braced for the impact to come. But just before it dug into my skin cops burst through the door.

_"Thank godness" _I thought as I felt my self drift off from the pain.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Finn's PoV

Then my eyes grew bigger then I thought possible as I saw the dude in charge pull out a knife from his jacket. I saw Kurt look up at me with pain filled eyes just as the man siad "very well, but you first" then he shot it down.

My eyes were filled with tears of joy when the cops came in _"right on time."_ Then after the cops had the men secure I swong the door open and ran over to the doctors that were looking over Kurt. _"Please be okay, I cant imagine living without you." _And thats when I let the tesrs fall.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt's PoV

Then just before I passed out I saw Finn running to me. I smiled slightly, _"he cares" _then I saw his first tear fall before the darkness took me.


End file.
